User blog:Coldrefrigerator/Sandbox
''Our paws might be cold, but our hearts are warm.'' _________________________ Habitat & Prey FlurryClan is a clan situated in the snowy taiga. They have large pine trees here covered with snow along with the ground. In the summer, the taiga will grow fresh with life and happy, however snow will remain on the ground in certain regions. They live relatively close to mountains and because of this, will sometimes have to rely on teaming up to kill larger animals. They eat a variety of creatures, but mostly deer, squirrels, mice, and voles will be eaten. _________________________ Culture FlurryClan is a tribe of larger, more muscular cats. They are closer to tribes than they are normal clans territory wise, but they are considered a clan because of their customs. Cats aren’t normally very religious in the clan, besides the traditionalists, and generally are very liberal about things. However, this can change upon leaders. Most cats are loosely tied to the warrior code and believe it’s a good code, however they can break it without consequence if the reasoning behind it makes sense. Even if you are exiled, you can come back but many do not because you will be shamed by your clanmates. Cats who are white and longhaired are generally favored as beautiful over other cats. It matches the snow color. Females have to be brilliant hunters and good observers to be considered a viable mate and males should be good fighters and compassionate leaders. The most respected cats are the medicine cats and those who talk wrongfully of them are generally disliked by the clan’s majority. Most cats like muscular limbs and long tails and whiskers as well. Leaders and deputies are chosen through “elite warriors,” a rank for warriors who are experienced and have had an apprentice or are just generally good influences and are in line for the deputy rank. They are highly trusted and supportive, as well as tactical planners and loyal warriors. Rarely will an elite warrior run loose from the clan unless forced to by their leader or a higher power. Due to the elite warriors being the council that chooses leaders and deputies, many cats are left out and have different roles in the clan. The deputies, leaders, and elites are the noble class and are sought after as mates. They have higher chances of their children being elites or their mates being elites. The elites are the ones who call the shots and will be permitted to eat more and do less in camp. Then there’s the senior warriors who aren’t considered elites. They are the second in line and aren’t as sought after but are the closest to becoming an elite. They are beloved and usually are part of a friend group of the elites. They also are the most active in the clan. The other cats are generally neutral ground unless they were exiled. FlurryClan has two to three leaders due to their large clan size. Each have nine lives like every other clan. Almost all FlurryClanners are larger cats and are born for harsher, colder environments, but they can die easily anyway. _________________________ Fighting & Battles FlurryClan is a clan of large warriors with more than one leader because of their fighting. They were known to be fighters for a long time but eventually gave up their fighting. They have fighting moves, nonetheless, and are relentless when it comes to battle. Their clan is so large and powerful that many other clans do not challenge them due to their might. They have specific techniques to learn, for example: Kill moves are commonly used despite being against the warrior code. They will sharpen and shine their claws before battle as well as their teeth. They are a confident clan and keep up this appearance during gatherings and any other meeting with the clans. _________________________ Category:Blog posts